Mastermind Chihiro x Reader: A Request If I May
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: A Mastermind Chihiro Fujisaki x Reader story. What happens when you go snooping in the wrong places? What will the Mastermind do now that you're cornered?


Mastermind: A Request If I May?

Who was it? Who was it? WHO WAS IT?! Someone, one of your classmates, was the mastermind behind this horrible game! One of you was acting as a puppeteer, making sure to entangle just the right strings to make you kill each other.

The Mastermind was one of you, and you intended to find out that day.

You just couldn't take it anymore, not know was killing you! Being in that godforsaken school was killing you! And if you weren't careful one of your classmates might end up killing you...

You would discover the Mastermind by searching through all the rooms of your classmates, everyone was eating dinner at the moment you had made the excuse of feeling sick and left the table.

The first room you would check would be Mikado Naegi's, that boy was far too optimistic in your opinion and to you it seemed forced... Then again how could it not be? Look at the situation you were all in.

No kind of evidence that Naegi was the Mastermind showed up... That didn't mean he was in the clear of course, it just meant that he was clever enough not to leave any Mastermind merchaindise lying around.

After Naegi was Togami, then Ishimaru, the Fukawa, Kyoko... You went in the order of people which you suspected to be most likely to most unlikely, which is why the very last room you ended up searching was Chihiro Fujisaki.

You stood staring at the name plate on the door for a long moment, why were you bothering with searching Chirhiro's room? You knew there was no way she was the Mastermind, not little Chi-chan. You considered walking away, but ultimately decided it best to go through every option.

You searched all around your friends room only to come up empty handed, with an exasperated sigh you thought of how pointless it was for you to have wasted your time searching Chihiro's room, you turned toward the door, catching a glimpse of an open laptop seated neatly on the owners desk. You approached the device without hesitation.

You tapped the spacebar, the computer woke from it's sleep mode, you began to search through files with long complicated names, finding nothing more than a bunch of numbers, letters, and symbols she used to code her programs.

An alert popped up on the computer screen, before you could read it Chihiro's face appeared on screen and you nearly jumped out of your skin, you were caught!

"Master! It's time! You've got to give the students more motivation to continue-ah? Y-you're not my Master!" It cried.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" You cried as you were still thinking of how you'd been caught, then the computer Chihiro's words sunk in.

"You're (f/n)(l/n)-chan! What're you doing in my Masters room?!" The computer questioned.

"Did you say motivation? As in motivation to kill?!" You questioned both fear and anger consuming you, a clicking sound was heard.

"I've taken a picture of you here! Proof for the Master! Leave now!" The computer ordered.

"Ooooh no! I'm not letting you snitch on me!" You growled as you began to go through and randomly delete Chihiro's files, the computer Chihiro's face became horrified.

"Wha-what're you doing?! Stop!" It cried.

"I don't know which files you are so I'm deleting everything!" You exclaimed your finger slamming on the delete button repeatedly.

"I won't let you!" The screen froze, you couldn't move the mouse, couldn't type, nothing worked, except for the still fully functioning computer Chihiro. "Now you can't do anything!" It exclaimed.

A click, you looked over your shoulder as you realized the door was being unlocked, you were quick to hit the laptops power button and slam it shut, before sliding underneath Chihiro's bed.

You felt your body begin to tremble as you strained to peer under the comforter, which was hanging off the bed and blocking your view, and could only barely see Chihiro's feet enter the room.

 _Oh my god, oh my god! It's Chi-chan! She's the Mastermind!_ Your mind screamed. _And here I am trapped underneath her bed until further notice! Shit! I'm gonna die, im gonna die, i'm gonna die!_

Despite having a full three inches and at least ten pounds over Chihiro, you knew that if it came down to a physical fight the two of you would be evenly matched, however, you tired far too quickly and so in the end you would ultimately be the loser.

Chihiro's feet crossed the room and you cringed as you realized she immediatly went to her computer, you watched as her feet moved the chair closer to the desk, then heard the clicking of the power button.

"Master!" That damn computer Chihiro was still active?! Shit! "There's an intruder here!" It cried.

"Huh?!" The real Chihiro gasped.

"I thought she was you! I was following the command to give you a reminder to give the students more motivation so the killing will continue, but she wasn't you! She knows your secret now!"

"Who is it?" Chihiro sounded serious, almost cold.

"It's (f/n)(l/n)-chan. Before she put me to sleep I caught a glimpse of her darting to the left." You felt your body freeze.

You watched as Chihiro's feet turned in your direction, they began to approach you, they got close and your breathing became heavier, you placed a hand over your mouth in an attempt to keep yourself quiet. Your eyes followed Chihiro's feet as she first approached her closet and looked inside, you heard the scrapping of metal clothes-hanger hooks as the were shifted on the rod. Chihiro went to the opposite side of the room and opened her bathroom door.

 _Wh-what should I do?! What can I do?! There's nowhere else to go! Sh-she locked the door when she came in, i-if I ran she'd catch me quickly. What can I-oh no!_

Chihiro's feet were just a few inches from your face, you scooted your body back further until your feet touched the wall, you were trapped. Chihiro knelt down, picking up the comforter slowly, lowering her head down near the floor and looking directly at you.

You stared wide-eye'd at what you now knew to be the Mastermind, whose gaze was much colder than you were used to. She remained stony faced as she continued to stare you down, then she extended a hand toward you slowly.

"N-no!" The hand stopped. "G-go away!" You cried.

"But (l/n)-chan. This is my room." Her voice was monotonous and, given the situation you were in, quite terrifying.

"I-I won't tell anyone! What do you want from me?"

"Well, for starters, you could come out from under my bed." You shook your head furiously, you didn't want to be out in the open with her, you didn't want to move at all. "Come on, you did ask after all."

As you swallowed the lump in your throat, you slid yourself off to the side and out from under Chihiro's bed, you were quick to get to your feet and put more distance between yourself and Chihiro, making sure you were closest to the door.

Chihiro stood as well, her signature sweet smile prominent on her face as she looked to you happily.

"See? Isn't that better?" She questioned with the tilt of her head.

"Wha-what do you want from me? I-I'll do it whatever it is, just don't kill me please!" Chihiro blinked, a look of confusion crossing her face as she approached you.

"Whats the matter, (l/n)-chan? You seem so scared." She circled around you once, showing fake concern. "Could it be that this game is getting to you?"

"That's exactly what's happening and you know it!"

"Well it's really your own fault, you shouldn't have gone snooping around anyway." She folded her hands behind her back.

"Wha-what're you gonna do to me?" You questioned. Killing her wasn't an option, not just because of your physical weakness but... When it came down to it... You just didn't have the nerve to kill anyone, especially not Chihiro.

"Well, you said you'd do anything so I think I'll take advantage of that if you don't mind." She said cheerily. "Well, obviously, I'd like you to keep this a secret from the other students, also, I'd like you to start working with me if you don't mind?" She phrased it like a question and, even though you both knew it wasn't really a request, Chihiro waited patiently for an answer.

"Y-you want me to help you? But I can't kill anyone! I-I can't do it!" You exclaimed, Chihiro's kind smile never faded.

"I'd like you to start working with me if you don't mind?" She repeated, "if I put you in the same boat as me then you'll really work hard to keep this secret." You let out a shaky breath before nodding in defeat. "Yippee!" Chihiro squealed.

"Now as for my third request, I'd like you to give me a kiss." Her voice was much more demanding than her innocent smile. Your face went bright red.

"WHAAAAT?!" You screamed, "wha-wha-why do you want me to d-do that for?!"

"Because you said you'd do anything, and I've always wanted a kiss from you!" She chimed, "but if you'd prefer I could iniate the kiss, though I don't think you'd like the way I plan on going about it."

"B-bu-but, we-we're both girls, I-I don't swing that way-"

"You're wrong (l/n)(f/n)-chan!" Both you and Chihiro looked to the computer Chihiro, "Master isn't a girl at all!"

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAT?!" You screamed, Chihiro was quick to grab you and clamp his hand over your mouth.

"Don't scream like that! Others will get suspicious!" He hissed before looking back to his computer. "Alter! You weren't supposed to say that!" He scolded.

"But, Master, I didn't see the point in keeping that secret! She already knows that you're the Mastermind, and besides you don't even identify as a girl!"

"Still yet, you didn't have to blurt it out so freely." Chihiro growled, he looked back to you with another sweet smile. "Another request if you don't care, please don't tell anyone I'm a boy." You only stared at him with horrified eyes until he added, "i'm not letting you go until you agree." You nodded, he released you.

"Y-you're the Mastermind, a-and a boy?! Dear god what a day." You said the feeling of emotional fatigue settling on you.

"You've yet to fill my third request."

Your throat felt extremely dry all of a sudden, as you looked on the Mastermind whose sweet smile had morphed into an evil smirk of sorts. You tried to make youself lean in but your body didn't budge, your pride was standing in the way of survival, you said anything that was true, but when it came down to it you didn't actually mean it. You liked Chihiro, but given the circumstances, the fact that you were being forced into doing something like that, you just couldn't.

You were about to speak up when you were shoved roughly, causing your back to collide with the wall, you felt your back and head begin to sting, then you felt Chihiro's lips collide harshly with your own. The kiss was painful and made you wince, you should have listened to him, you should've been the one to initate the kiss... God it hurt, and yet somehow you found yourself wrapping your arms around Chihiro's shoulders and returning the kiss. Once Chihiro finally decided to break the kiss, he stood on his tip-toes and put his forehead to yours, looking you squarely in the eyes.

"Another request if I may." Her ordered, "I want you to sleep in my room with me, forever."

You only nodded, there was no use in refusing because you would end up doing as he commanded anyway... But then again you didn't really mind it.


End file.
